You Are My Everything
by Edhiltam
Summary: Kazuki Suzuna (OC) is an average student at Hyotei Academy. Ootori Choutarou, her childhood friend knows his feelings are changing towards Kazuki but he isn't aware about the fact that Atobe has strong feelings about her and his best friend, Shishido is falling for her. However, the three boys doesn't know that Kazuki has a serious disease.


_**Hello everybody ! Here a fanfiction for you ! I just want to say that I wanted to do a love triangle between Ootori, Shishido and my OC but... Atobe, you are really a interesting character ! XD But, I hope you'll like this fanfiction, it's the first chapter ! I don't know if I'll do a second chapter, I'll think about that :)**_

 _ **I don't own Prince of Tennis but I own my OC Kazuki Suzuna.**_

* * *

Kazuki Suzuna is a second year at Hyotei Academy. She is Ootori Choutarou's best friend.

The two of them were childhood friend because their families are neighbors. But liken to Ootori, Kazuki was not rich but her grades have allowed her to go to Hyotei with a scholarship.

Since they are little kids, the two of them were always playing instruments together, Ootori played the piano or the violin and Kazuki played the cello.

And during the second year of Hyotei Academy, Ootori and Kazuki were in the same class and spent more time together.

...

"Choutarou-kun, I will wait for you after practice."

"Is that okay Suzuna-chan ? You have your track and field practice, no ?"

"Don't worry ! I will finish earlier than you !"

"You'll see, the pastries of this coffee house are delicious !"

"I have no doubt about that ! You talked about thoses pastries since you tasted them !"

Ootori laughed with embarrassment at Kazuki.

All of a sudden, a girl shouted "Suzuna-senpai ! Are you in your way for the practice ?"

Ootori and Kazuki turned back at the shouting.

"Yes, shall we go together kohai-chan ? I'm going, see you soon, Choutarou-kun !" She came next to the girl and they began to talk while walking.

Ootori said goodbye to Kazuki and went for his tennis practice.

...

When Kazuki finished her club practice, she went to the tennis courts but they were filled with fangirls like always. Ootori was always looking at the group of girls because he searched his childhood friend. Kazuki went to a spot where there was not many fangirls but she couldn't see the regulars very well but Ootori spotted her and smiled at her and all the fangirls went crazy.

"Look ! He was smiling !"

"He is sooo cute !"

"I want to talk to him !"

Kazuki didn't mind what they were saying until someone called her.

"Suzuna, come here !" The King of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo called Kazuki. All the fangirls who was cheering like crazy one second went silent, Kazuki felt a hundred pairs of eyes watching her and she had to make a path throught the fangirls for going to the tennis courts.

"She think she is the best, but she is just a commoner."

"That's right ! I heard that she didn't have enough money for a bento everyday and this is why she always 'eat' on the rooftop or below the trees."

"She is so lame."

Kazuki didn't say anything, she didn't care but Ootori who went next to Kazuki heard that. He was red with anger, he didn't want to yell at the few girls in front of everybody so he bit his lips.

When Kazuki saw that, she put a hand on Ootori's arm "Choutarou-kun, calm down." She smiled at him but he could see that she was uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a girl who was jealous said something "What a whore." Kazuki looked down at her feet and lowered her hand. Ootori who heard that, was shocked, he couldn't hold back his rage anymore. "What are you saying to her ?! Don't criticize her, she is not a whore ! You don't deserve to talk about her like that !"

His face was red, red with anger. Usually, he is not the type of person who will yell at someone.

All the girls were shocked, they didn't think that Ootori will yell at them.

His double partner, Shishido Ryo who saw everything calmed Ootori "Oi, Choutarou, calm down ! It's okay, forget these girls."

Kazuki was feeling guilty, she didn't care what the girls were saying but after seeing his best friend in that state, she could feel a deep wound appeared in her heart.

"Choutarou-kun, please, don't worry, I'm okay, don't yell at them."

Ootori looked at Kazuki, her eyes were filled with some tears, at this view, Ootori was hurt. If he could, he would just make disappear all the fangirls and be happy with Kazuki.

"Kabaji ! Send the fangirls away !" Atobe couldn't see this scene anymore.

"Usu." Kabaji Munehiro came towards the girls and all the fangirls ran away at the view of Kabaji.

Atobe looked at Ootori and sighed "Ootori, you can go, Shishido, go accompany him."

Ootori didn't thought Atobe would do something like this and he looked at Atobe with thankful eyes "Thank you, Atobe-san !" Then, he looked at Kazuki "Wait for me next to Kabaji, I will be back soon !" Kazuki went to Kabaji's side, surprisinly, he spoke "Are you okay ?"

"Yes, thank you, Kabaji-kun." He respond with a nod.

Atobe who was looking at the training heard Kabaji and closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

' _I can't stay still and watch, I have to do something_ ', Atobe thought while looking at Kazuki.

Ootori and Shishido went to the changing room and they came back to the tennis courts. Once more, Ootori thanked Atobe and he went to Kazuki.

"Suzuna-chan, do you still want go to the coffee house ?"

She nodded gently and he took Kazuki and Shishido to the coffee 'Espresso Café'.

...

"Suzuna-chan, I'm very sorry..."

"Choutarou-kun, thank you for protecting me." Ootori's hands were shaped into tight fists, he was trembling with rage and when Kazuki saw this, she put a hand on his fist.

"Oi, did you forget me or what ?" Shishido glared at them.

"Shishido-senpai ! Sorry !" Kazuki removed her hand from Ootori and he loooked at Kazuki with disappointment.

"It's okay. And Choutarou, it's the first time that I've seen you like this."

Ootori nodded with shame and looked down at his pastrie.

"Oi, what's your name ? Kazuki is that it ?"

"Yes, Kazuki Suzuna, nice to meet you." She slightly bowed at him.

' _So, it was the girl that Ootori was always talking about_ ' Shishido thought.

The three of them began to talk and ate theirs pastries. Ootori was still mad but he didn't show it and Shishido noticed that "Oi, Choutarou, do you want to go out this sunday ? We can go to the bowling, you will have some fun and you will forget everything."

Ootori smiled at Shishido "This is a great idea ! Suzuna-chan, do you want to come with us ?"

Kazuki had an embarrassed smile on her face, she hesitated "If Shishido-senpai is okay with that, I can come."

"You can come too, it's okay." Shishido wanted Kazuki to come because he thought she was hurt by the fangirls's critics.

"Thank you a lot, Shishido-senpai." Kazuki smile heartely at Shishido and suddenly, he could feel his heart skipped a beat. He began to yell at the second year to hide his embarrassment "It's getting late ! Let's go home !"

...

'An incoming train will soon arrive on track number 4'

'The doors are opening, please be careful.'

Kazuki got off the train and exited the station. There was a hot sun so Kazuki went below some trees. While she was waiting, she looked at the blue sky and smiled.

' _Everything is going to be okay_ ' she thought ' _I will be fine, I don't need him._ '

Suddenly, someone stopped Kazuki in fer daydreaming.

"Suzuna."

She turned back to the sound and saw Atobe.

"Keigo ? What are you doing here ?"

"Shishido didn't say to you that all the regulars are coming to the bowling ?"

Kazuki couldn't believe her ears, Atobe Keigo going to the bowling.

"Are you going with us ? You will be okay to the bowling ?"

"Of course." He smiled with confidence at Kazuki and he continued "I wanted to see you."

Kazuki was looking down and glanced to Atobe. She didn't have anything to say and she didn't want to talk about feelings with him. They didn't talk for a minute.

Atobe couldn't bear with that silence anymore, he approached Kazuki, she wasn't retreating and she watched Atobe's eyes. He put two fingers to her chin and lifted it.

"Talk to me."

She closed her eyes, sighed and opened them. But when she closed her eyes, Atobe's face was really close to her.

"Keigo, please, stop."

She was not afraid, so she looked back at him. Atobe looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Suzuna, I missed you."

"I'm sorry."

She kissed him on the cheek and moved back. He was about to hug her but someone stopped him.

"Oiii, Atobe ! Suzuna-san !"

Akutagawa Jirou yelled, he was running toward Atobe and Kazuki and they could see that Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto were behind him.

"Suzuna-san, Suzuna-san ! Did you taste the pastries from Expresso Café ?"

She smiled heartely and nodded "Yes, they were delicious, you have to go there !"

"I will !" Akutagawa was really excited and talked about pastries with Kazuki until the rest of the regulars were here.

"Atobe-san, are you really going to the bowling with us ?" Hiyoshi Wakashi, childhood friend of Ootori, was shocked to see his arrogant captain going to a place where there is a lot of commoners.

"Ore-sama is going, you have to be proud about that."

After that, everybody was going to the bowling alley. Kazuki was talking to Kabaji and Ootori and surprisinly Atobe was silent, Mukahi and Yuushi were talking to him but his mind was absent.

...

"Nobody's here ?" Mukahi was surprised by the absence of persons in the bowling alley.

"Ore-sama rent the place for the day."

Shishido sighed "Predictably"

Atobe began to go to the bowling lane but Ootori stopped him "Atobe-san, we have to change our shoes."

"Ann~h, why should ore-sama do that ?"

Kazuki answered "Because we won't slip on the bowling lane."

He looked at her and had a flustered smile on his face "Of course, ore-sama knew that."

...

After that everybody put their shoes on, they went to the bowling lane. They decided to separe everybody in two teams, Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi and Kazuki against Atobe, Akutagawa Oshitari and Mukahi.

Kazuki was sitting on a chair but she looked nervous. When Ootori noticed that, he talked to her "Suzuna-chan, are you okay ?"

She nodded "Mmm, I hope I won't be a burden, this is the first time I play bowling."

Shishido heard Kazuki talking "Hey, I'm the best at bowling. Don't worry, I will help you."

"It that so ? Thank you Shishido-senpai !"

"Come on, Kazuki, you go first."

"Are you sure, Shishido-senpai ?"

"Yeah, I will take a ball for you."

Shishido went to take a ball and gave it to Kazuki. Atobe looked at them "Who said you can go first, annn~h ?"

Shishido looked at Atobe "Me. Come on, Kazuki, I will show you."

He showed how to carry a bowling ball and how to throw it but Kazuki struggled. She reproduced what Shishido was doing but she was a little tense.

"You are a little strained."

He went behind her and took her hand. He showed how to throw the ball.

"Shishido-senpai, I think you are a little close to Suzuna-chan."

Ootori was feeling a little embarrassed to say that, but he didn't want Shishido to have a physical contact with his childhood friend.

At his words, Shishido's face went red.

"I'm just showing you, don't get a wrong idea !"

Kazuki smiled gently, she knew that he wasn't in love with her and she didn't care too much.

"I know, I just want to throw it right."

Shishido looked at her strangely, normally, if she was a fangirl, she will be already on the floor, unconscious.

Kazuki moved away from Shishido and was in front of the bowling lane. She exhaled deeply and throw the ball. The ball knocked over six bowling pins.

Akutagawa yelled "Suzuna-chan ! Good job !"

"Good for a first time." Shishido nodded.

She throwed the ball again and made a spare. She returned to her chair with a big smile, she was really having fun to do something different for one time.

...

During the game, Kazuki excused herself and went to the toilet. After she came out, Atobe was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She could see that he had her bag in his hands.

"Atobe-san, what are you doing with my bag ?"

"Suzuna, ore-sama is going to kidnapp you."

She didn't have time to protest, he took Kazuki by the waist and he put her over his shoulder.

He exited the bowling with her on his shoulder, the members were too focused on the game so they didn't noticed Atobe and Kazuki were leaving. Oddly, she didn't shout, she was looking at the ground and she sighed.

"Keigo, put me down."

He didn't listen, he walked continually and he went to a park. The two of them could hear the kids played and laughed. After a little while, Atobe put Kazuki on a bench and he pinned her against the bench while holding her arms.

"I love you, don't you ever leave me again."

He kissed her and unconsciously, Kazuki respond to his kiss. She looked at him with gloomy eyes and whispered "I'm sorry for loving you."

Atobe had teary eyes, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Kazuki began to feel breathless, he felt that she was oppressed so he loosened his hug a little but he kept his arms around her.

Kazuki closed her eyes, she felt safe and comfortable in Atobe's arms. She didn't have worries or fears anymore, just a calm feeling in her body.

"Thank you."


End file.
